11th Date
by Zoyence Abigail
Summary: What do you do when you only have met a boy only 11 times in your life? Nothing happens between you two, right? However, in my case I fell in love with him.But did he as well? [One Shot]


**11****th**** Date**

**SUMMERY:** What do you do when you only have met a boy only 11 times in your life? Nothing happens between you two, right? However, in my case I fell in love with him. But did he fell in for me as well?

**PAIRING: **Rukia x Ulquiorra

**RATE: **T** GRENER: **Romance & Drama

The first time I met him was in a ally by Karakur high school after my 2nd year final result got out.

He was bUlquiorraing Kaigo and Orihime. Ichigo and I tried to talk him and his friend out of it. They did not listed and they ended up having a fight with Ichigo.

Soon Ikkaku and Renji joined them and the fight ended with a tie. At last, he and his friend left with few scratches on here and there.

In all this, I noticed he never once acknowledged my presences. Not even when he brushed, pass me.

* * *

The second time we met on a rainy evening after my high school graduation party.

I didn't want to go to the party but Renji dragged me saying there will be a surprise at the party.

And there was. It was the night when the guy who unknowingly made a special place in my hurt, Ichigo confessed his feelings my best friend Orihime. Without waiting for her answer (which I know was a "Yes") I left the expensive hotel and stood on the street in the rain.

The nature was shedding the tear, which I was taught not to shed so I stood there until I saw him.

He was walking towards me with a black umbrella saving his tall figure from the heavy rain. "Take it.," he said in his cold and monotony voice and without a ward, I took it.

He walked away from though I did not miss the gloominess in his emotionless eyes because I knew it was also visible in my eyes.

* * *

The third time when we meat, it was not a meeting of few minutes but was a meeting of 12 hours.

Couples of week ago I had found out that today was Orihime and Ichigo were getting married today the very same day they had confessed each other's a year ago. And I was invited to this holy matrimony.

I could not bring myself to go instead I told them that I had an important project going on at the college which I have to attend and if I don't, I'll have to say goodbye to Tokyo University. But I didn't have anything so I was just walking around the collage aimlessly.

That's when I saw him standing by the get of my collage. His cold demoner made him look like a statue from far. However, I knew him better or maybe I thought I knew him better, that's I found him as anxious me. I walked to him and looked him in the eye.

"Ulquiorra." "Rukia." For the first time we had shared our name.

I went with him not saying anything. We visited all the tourist spot there was in Tokyo I could not make time to see before. All day we did not exchange a word but we both found that we understood our unsaid words.

So after twelve hours of this odd journey he returned me to my life and despaired into the cold dark night.

* * *

It had been three years since Ichigo and Orihime's marriage. Life had changed a lot but I was still the same. But there was Ulquiorra, with whom where I stood I had no idea and I loved it.

We had a kind of voyage. He would live a plane ticket a night before Ichigo's wedding anniversary and we would meet at the airport the very next day and set out for one of the beautiful city in the world and would come in the night of at same day. And this has been going on for past three years.

He would aloes book the tickets and put mine into a minty green envelop then he would slip it inside by under my door. At first, I was angry that he bought my tickets but somehow my anger was gone when he bought me food and I was confused. This went on.

No one ever noticed my disappearance on this particular day, not my friend, not my brother or even if they did, they chose to ignore it for reason unknown. I never had to use my own money so Byakuya was also unable track me. I never dared to tell anyone about "my day", if anyone found out about it, I was not sure how they would thing. Maybe they would ask me who he was. What he did for living? And I could imagine how shocked they would be when I would confessed that I knew nothing. Because it was truth, I knew nothing about the guy with whom I spend a whole day, except his angel looking face, his devilish handsome figure and his cold demeanor.

A envelop slipped from under my door and I picked it up. We were going Berlin tomorrow.

* * *

Six years went away like wind. Every year I would wait for the day when I would meet Ulquiorra at airport.

I still knew nothing about him while I guessed that he knew me like an open book. It irritated me to no end but I never asked, I waited. I waited for him, to tell me everything and anything. I waited.

As time went on, I went far away from my childhood and became an adult. However, he still kept me connected to it on his own blizzard away.

I had long ago accepted that I could never be with Ichigo. And I have moved on.

Things were deferent now. My life was deferent now. My relation with Ulquiorra was deferent now. We didn't talk about it but I could it was. Now he didn't just spend time with me, he called me. He never said a ward in the phone but I knew it was him. I talked, I aloes talked to him.

And aloes waited to see him.

* * *

It was supposed to be our 10th meeting but there wasn't any envelop under my door. He didn't show up at airport so I found myself in one the function I never had attended to begin with nor was I wanted be there.

I was at Ichigo and Orihime's wedding anniversary party.

Everyone was there with their match and I was all alone standing at corner sighing.

I was sad and lost after long time. Maybe I had looking too much into our "relationship".

"I was in love with Orihime." Ulquiorra said out of the blue.

We were standing on a watchtower in Costa Rica. Last year he was no show and now we were back in our routine.

"So was I with Ichigo." I calmly breathed the air.

"Last year I needed some answer from my heart. I believe you did to." He didn't looked at me.

"I got mine but did you?" I asked eagerly.

He chuckled for the first time since I had seen him. Sure, he smirked but this was new. He that side glanced at my surprised face the fUlquiorray turned to me.

He did not bend on his knee. He just hold his hand in the air, looked deep in my eyes and said catching my breath "Marry me, Rukia."

* * *

**A/N:** Dear readers this is my fast One Shot and also the first story I completed. Please forgive my mistake.

In addition, Subho Noboborso...1421

It's mean Happy New Year. For those who don't know, right now is the starting of a New Year for Hindu Bengali. Actually, it was yesterday but I wished you today.

After I post this story I'll be going to a fair right beside my home...Yee!

Oh, I'm now posting my stories vie my new Tablet


End file.
